No Air
by InTheDark34
Summary: Mike is sad without Evan close by. *SLASH* Song-fic Evan/Miz.


**Title**: No Air

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Evan/Miz, Cm Punk

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE, the people mentioned, or the song 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,428

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **Mike is sad without Evan close by.

The Miz was in his dressing room bored watching RAW, as wrestler after wrestler versed each other for a chance to have a spot on team RAW to take on team Smackdown in Bragging Rights.

'With me leading team RAW as captain there is no way we could lose' the Miz thought smugly.

His attention was quickly back on the television when he heard his favorite superstar's entrance music start up.

"Evan…" He sighed happily at his lover as the Miz watched Evan Bourne walked down the ramp, throwing peace signs, and smiling at the audience with excitement.

Mike and Evan have been together for over six months. Evan had originally been doubtful and resistant at Mike's attempts to woo him and have a relationship together. Evan feared that Mike was just like his persona 'The Miz': loud, mean, obnoxious, and really annoying. But after Mike's 10,000th attempt at asking him out on a date he finally gave Mike a chance.

And boy was he wrong.

Mike had been the perfect gentleman with Evan as he opened the door to his car for him, paid for the movie and dinner. Heck, he even complemented Evan on how cute he looked with his glasses on. And when Mike dropped off Evan to his hotel room, Evan said that he had an awesome time tonight and that he was very romantic, Mike mock-threatened him that if he told the other wrestlers that, he would hit him with a skull-crushing finale so hard that his head would come off. Evan shakes his head as he laughs at Mike's embarrassment and gave him a slow passionate kiss. As Evan went back to his room he left a fish mimicking Mike with a blush covering his cheeks by the door. After that day, they been stuck to the hip ever since, like a bunch of love sick teenagers. Of coarse they had to hide their relationship while RAW was on live, but the other wrestlers and divas knew about them and they were okay with it… well some of them.

Cm Punk a.k.a. Phil Brooks also wanted Evan, while he was at Smackdown and when he was drafted to RAW he thought he had the perfect chance to take him as his boyfriend. Without knowledge of Evan and Mike's relationship, he attempted to ask Evan out, even as he said no. When Mike noticed that Phil was bothering Evan, he pushed Phil away yelling at him to 'Get the fuck away from **my** boyfriend!' as he pulled said boyfriend into his arms, glaring at the angry/jealous Straight Edge leader as he left them both alone and silently planned his revenge.

Mike watched on, with shock apparent on his face, as he saw who Evan's opponent for the match was.

Cm Punk.

Evan was surprised and tried not to let it show on his face as Cm Punk entered the ring with an evil smirk.

Mike watched with worry and pride as Evan put everything he got into the match. Evan was about to do his signature move, the shooting star press, when all of a sudden Cm Punk got up and caught him in mid-air as he positioned and executed the GTS, pinned Evan, and winning a spot in team RAW in Bragging Rights.

But he wasn't done yet. Cm Punk pushed the referee away as he pick up Evan and easily threw him out the ring. Evan screamed out in pain as his back collided with the floor. Cm Punk slipped out of the ring picking up Evan as he threw him against the fan barrier, then using Evans body as a battering ram as he let the younger man's shoulder collide with one the rings corner poles. Also, Cm Punk used his submission maneuver, the anaconda vice, on the same left shoulder, as Evan was screaming in pain and calling for help.

"Evan!" Mike yelled at the television as his blood pressure rose in anger and panic as he saw the referees push away Cm Punk and carried Evan off somewhere to give him medical attention. Mike couldn't go to Evan until the audience left the stadium, to make sure that the WWE Universe doesn't know about the romantic relationship between The Miz and Evan Bourne.

6 hours later…

Mike was at the hospital that Evan was transferred after the RAW medics stated that Evan would need immediate surgery for the torn rotator cuff in his left shoulder.

'Evan…' Mike thought tiredly, as he wiped away the tears running down his face.

"Mr. Mizanin?" the doctor asked as he came out of the OR.

Mike quickly got up and walked towards him.

"How is he doctor?" Mike asked, his blue eyes blazing in concern for his lover.

"We did everything we could do and he should be fine. However, the patient should avoid strenuous physical activities for an estimation of four months or Mr. Korklan will never heal. You understand?"

Mike nodded as he asked the doctor if he could see Evan. As the doctor gave him the okay, Mike ran towards Evans room in relief.

As he got to Evan's room he noticed that Evan was still sedated or asleep, with tubes in his body, and a huge bandage covering his left shoulder.

Mike kissed Evan's forehead as he ran his hand through the younger mans dark brown hair.

"I'm so sorry" Mike said regretfully as he stared at the still, yet breathing body of his lover "I could have saved you… from the pain… if people weren't so homophobic and hateful, I would have came down there to protect you as fast as I can and teach Phil a lesson…"

Mike sat by Evan's right side in a chair, as he held his hand and silently cried to sleep.

_If I should die before I wake_

_Its cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Ohhh..._

When Evan left the hospital, Mike dropped Evan off in his home of St. Louis, Missouri with basically four months off and the warning that he can't do wrestling until then, he decided to stay with his family as he slowly healed.

When they both got out of the car Mike softly embraced Evan, and kissed him so passionately that he was afraid that this was the last time they were ever going to see each other again.

"I'll miss you" Mike said as blue eyes stared down at brown "I'll miss you too" Evan replied sadly.

Mike slowly let go of Evan as he got to his car as he quietly drove back to the airport to fly to the next RAW arena destination; knowing that he will have to wait for his love to heal to come back to him.

_I'm here alone_

_Didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way_

_That I can get you to understand_

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Because my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe._

**A/N:** Hope you like this pairing! So please read and review! Oh and for people reading my story 'Charlie Horse' it will be updated by Friday or the weekend, or sooner depending on my inspiration, so sorry about the wait!


End file.
